Untitled
by maverickavenger
Summary: Becuase I couldn't think of a name. Deal. Major Operation: ZERO spoilers. KukixWally fluff, but not to the point of suffocation. T for saftey.


**Disclaimer;;** I do not own KND.

**Summary;; **What happens after the Numbuh Zero incident between numbuhs three and four? Will their make-out session come to mind, or will their memories play a wild card and make them forget?

**Author's Note;;** I just got the idea for this after watching the premier of Kids Next Door, Operation: ZERO. I thought it would be a pretty cute idea to see how Wally and Kuki react afterwards. If someone has already done this, I'm sorry. I am not stealing your idea. I just rushed on, eager to write about it and didn't check the listing, kay? Kay. Right, on with the story. Oh, and this story is told from Kuki's view, sort of. The narrator is following her emotions, for the most part.

**Le Story;;**

Kuki sighed gently collapsing onto her rainbow monkey bed and breathing in it's scent. It was so comforting after all that had happened. It felt good to hold a piece of home in her arms. The ordeal had left Kuki shaken, being an adult. Hoagie and Abby too. Wally seemed unfazed, though she knew he felt something deep down.

Kuki let her thoughts drift to when they had been ugly, disgusting looking adults. She remembered that she'd tried to kiss Wally once, but was interrupted. That had annoyed her to no end, that had. So then, when she had been age-ified, something overpowered her to change Wally into what she was. To make him old.

But she'd done it in a most pleasing way. She'd yanked him to her... and _kissed _him, ultimately turning him into an adult. And once the transmission had been patched through to moon base, they'd made out yet _again._ She blushed deeply, recalling the event as she cuddled farther into her pillows.

But... it had felt so good! She couldn't forget the taste of his soft lips on her old crusty ones before she'd changed him. They were so warm and it all felt so right. Besides her being about seventy-five years old. The incident had also left some kind of maturity level she couldn't quite comprehend. She felt older, more in tune to her surroundings. It was as if being an adult with adult feelings had rubbed off on her as a child.

With one last deep breath, Kuki got up from her bed and went over to her mirror, looking at her reflection. She touched her face gingerly, pulling down her sleeve first so that it was skin on skin. It was soft and milky white, and she closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of her soft flesh versus the leathery encasement she'd been earlier trapped within.

Her violet-lavender eyes opened to see a blushing Wally standing in her doorway, watching her. She watched his reflection in the mirror for a minute, then turned and faced him. "Ah... Kooks... listen..." He looked as though he were going to say something rather important, but changed his mind. "We're goin' out to dinner, the whole team. Noigel says to wear somfin noice..." He told her, shuffling his feet nervously.

Kuki gave him a gentle smile and nodded. "Sure. I'll be down in a bit, tell him." She cooed, amazingly calm. Wally gave her an odd look before dashing from his room to his own to get ready. Kuki watched him go. The whole time, she'd been watching his lips. How they moved, how they had light teeth marks on them from when he bit them occasionally in a nervous way. Her smile got a little bigger as she dug through her closet, looking for something that didn't cover her hands completely to wear tonight.

-x-

Wally being the only one down in the main room at the time, watched the stairs anxiously as he heard gentle footsteps echo in the hall the stairs themselves led to. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes soothingly, and when he opened them again, there stood his one and only Kuki. She wore a black dress that was tight to her torso, the sleeves starting just on her upper arm, revealing her creamy shoulders. The skirt was flowy and reached just to her knees, ruffling in purposeful wrinkles. The dress was trimmed in lavender and the skirt had slight hues of the same color here and there, making her look very elegant. On top of that, she wore a silver chained necklace with a lavender pendant in the shape of a heart, and her hair was up in a messy bun, a few strands framing her face.

"K-K-Kuki... you l-l-look..." He voiced, walking up to her. He'd worn simply a dress shirt with a formal jacket over that and baggy jeans, his untamable bowl-cut, surprisingly, bending to his will and remaining in an orderly, yet handsome, more clean version of his normal 'do'. His bright green eyes traveled up and down her body, and he could not imagine that this was the girl he'd made out with _twice _just hours ago.

"Amazing." He finally managed to finish as a light red stained her cheeks. "Thanks Wally. Your not looking bad yourself." She said quietly. She walked up and stood before him, looking up, well, down at him with sparkling purple eyes. The two were just leaning into each other when the doors burst open and they flew apart, waiting comfortably, yet fidgity, a good three feet apart. Quickly entered Nigel and Hoagie, who were chatting about Numbuh Zero and wearing nice suits, while soon after Abigail came in, humming gently to a song only she could hear and wearing a nice black suit, like the boys.

Once they had all gotten into the MITE (Mega-Indestructible-Thing-Enhanced (Don't ask...) Numbuh Two fired up the engine and in seconds they were at an Italian restaurant known for it's fine foods.Upon arrival they were given a table and complementary food, being the saviors of the entire known world. Wally smirked. He could get used to treatment like this.

After their meal, the kids headed home. Nigel slept in his own room in his house, Hoagie went home and plopped down on the couch, and Abby went to her room in the tree house, seeing as Cree probably wouldn't be too happy to see her after having wrinkled for so long. Kuki knew Mushi would just question her at home about what she did, and she was to exhausted to answer anything at all, so after changing into nightclothes she plopped down onto her bed.

Wally did the same, but in truth, he only stayed because Kuki did. After a few hours of tossing and turning, Kuki growled in anger and sat up, her hair messy and her rainbow monkeys strewn throughout the room. Hopping out of beg, she made her way silently to the door marked with a backwards four on it and knocked gently.

"Wally..." She called out into the darkness after opening his door a crack. "Waaaallyyyyy..." She called, noticing a stir on the dark wrestling mat.

Kuki hesitated before walking over to him. "Wally... I couldn't sleep..." She told him quietly, kneeling down beside him. Wally turned over, opening his eyes halfway groggily.

"Mm...that's okay Kooks... C'mon and you can-" He was cut off by a yawn as Kuki patiently waited for him to continue, her legs starting to fall asleep from sitting on them."-sleep with me. Ah know how it makes ya feel bettah." Kuki blushed, but nodded and lay down next to him. Their faces were remarkably close due to the fact that there was only one pillow, and she could feel the heat from his body on her.

Did he change pajamas? She didn't feel the itchy orange material of his old footsie ones. No, these were flannels and... bare chest? She pretended to make her hand slip down his chest, blushing when it stroked skin. Wally's eyes popped open at her contact, fully awake now.

"Kooks? What're ya doin'?" He asked quizzically, giving her an odd look. "Ah told ya you could sleep with me, not finger me up." He said sternly. Though there was a gleam in his eyes that told her he wasn't offended. She gave him a warm smile and cuddled up to him.

"Goodnight Wally." She purred softly into his chest, not giving him an answer. Wally's eyes went wide slightly, but then he relaxed and buried his face in her hair.

"G'noight Kooks. Sweet Dreams."


End file.
